Poke Rangers Capsule Corp
by YoBoiii
Summary: A year into the fight between Capsule Corp and the Netherworld taking place in Sinnoh, backup finally comes for the Red Ranger, in the form of teammates. Alone they're strong. Together they are unbeatable,together they are the Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!
1. Beginnings

**A/N Hey everyone, and welcome to my first ever attempt at writing on this website, expect a ton of grammar mistakes I won't notice, short chapters and a load of references to Dbz (including the entire team's name). Reviews and any criticism are appreciated, and if you wanted to submit MoTW for me to use,you'll be credited. Now lets get on with the story :D**

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp-Chapter 1-** **Beginnings**

A voice could be heard in a military looking base speaking into a mic, "Demon spotted on Route 203,"

"Understood, I'm on it," a mysterious voice said, he then ran off into the distance to take care of the threat.

* * *

A humanoid monster was creating trouble for all the trainers on the route, he starts to head towards Jubilife City. The monster had a body similar to that of a Graveler with the humanoid figure of a Machamp. As he was about to pass the threshold of Jubilife City a figure appears in front of him,out of no where. The person was 6ft and had finger less gloves on. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt and he had vibrate pink hair. His hair was tied back to avoid it getting in his eyes, on his wrist was a red device, similar looking to a Apple Watch.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away," the man said sternly. However the monster looked unimpressed.

"You expect me to be scared of you Red Ranger? Don't make me laugh, nobody can beat the Almighty Almonac!" Almonac quipped back.

The Red Ranger smirked, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you, **Capsule Morpher, Fire Blast!,** ".

As he said his morphing call he pulled his right arm back and pressed down onto the screen of his morpher, it scanned his fingerprint, and he then moved his right arm towards the left side of his mouth as he said his call. A inferno of fire consumes his body and as the fire disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a red suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area. ( **A/N The suits are from the super sentai Changeman, I did a horrible explanation of it, so go have a quick look at the suits to help you image it** ) He stood straight and saluted shouting, "Red Capsule Corp Ranger!. A red explosion set of behind him after he said this.

The Red Ranger then called,"Flame Sabre," and a silver sabre appeared in his hand, the tip of the sword was gold and the handle was red.

Almonac and The Red Ranger ran at each other, Almonac was clearly stronger when it came to brute strength as he caught hold of The Red Ranger and threw him into the grass. However as Almonac came towards him, The Red Ranger knocked him over in one swift motion by sweeping his legs. As Almonac fell The Red Ranger went for a quick strike before backing away from the monster. As Almonac regained his footing, The Red Ranger grabbed his blaster from the holster. The blaster had a sleek design and had a mostly red design with a little silver on the grip and tip of the gun. He exclaimed, "Proton Blaster, FIRE". A red blast of energy left the blaster and hit Almonac, seemingly destroying him.

As The Red Ranger started to walk away his communicator said, "Atlas, behind you!". It was too late as Almonac struck Atlas from behind and then kicked him forward, sending him flying. He smashed into a group of rocks.

* * *

Kylie had a screen watching the battle between Atlas and Almonac on in the background of her workshop as she was finishing the final touches on the yellow capsule morpher. She noticed through the live footage Almonac getting back up after the Proton Blaster's blast, she grabbed her mic and contacted Atlas declaring, "Atlas, behind you!". She however was too late.

Kylie was a relatively short girl with mid length black hair, she wore glasses and was the lead technical adviser and leader of the Capsule Corp project and their pursuits of stopping the demons. ( **A/N We will be exploring the backstory of the whole Demon vs Capsule Corp next chapter** ). She grabbed her mic and called her chief assistant, KonKon (Kon for short). Kon appeared swiftly after being called to help his boss.

"Atlas has been hit pretty bad, collect the equipment needed to the HoverCar, we need to go recruit the other rangers," Kylie ordered.

"So soon after the morphers have been finished? Don't you want to run a few more tests first?" He replied.

She quickly explained herself saying, "If we don't get help soon, we're screwed,". With that the dispute was over and Kylie and Kon grabbed the equipment needed and took it to the HoverCar. They set off to their location with the looming timer before Atlas was defeated being clear to Kylie, who was aware to the fact that they didn't have a lot of time to recruit some help, as Atlas was fighting a unwinnable battle at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short, if everything goes to plan i'll try to have a chapter up each week. Next chapter we'll be meeting our two new rangers and the villains. Any questions about the storyline will be answered eventually, as it'll have to be explained to the newbie rangers in the next few chapters. Until next time, have a great day and I love you all 3**

* * *

 ** _Next Time On Poke Rangers Capsule Corp:_**

 **Kylie: We need your help**

 **Enzo and Cole: Help with what?**

 **Kon: Defending Sinnoh from the Netherworld onslaught**

 **Cole: And how would we do that?**

 **Kylie: By becoming Poke Rangers!**

 **Rangers: _POKE RANGERS CAPSULE CORP,HIYAHH_**


	2. Ranger Recruitment

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Poke Rangers Capsule Corp! I'll hopefully produce something satisfying to you all by the time I finish this chapter :). Btw,I'm in dire need of supporting characters other than KonKon,so PM me any ideas you have.**

* * *

 **Go Rangers**

(The rangers slowly walk towards the camera, explosions go off behind them)

 **Go Rangers**

(We see the main villains walking towards the camera, with explosions going off behind them as well)

 **Go! Go! Go!**

(The two previous shots come together as we see the two sides walking towards each other)

 **Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!**

(We cut to Atlas feeding his Monferno, he then looks up towards the camera, a red streak hits the screen,causing a transition)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We transition to Enzo hitting a punching bag, sending it off its chain across the room, a yellow streak hits the screen, cutting us away)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We see Enzo and Atlas fighting a group of MaraChomps, with Enzo wielding his Thunder Lance to dispatch the demons quicker. Atlas fires his proton blaster and destroys a herd of them)

 **Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,**

(Enzo, Atlas, Cole, Kylie and Kon all are staring at the sunset)

 **Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,**

(Enzo, Cole, Kylie, Kon and Atlas are all having fun in the sun, enjoying life)

 **Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam**

(Valik, Robustus and Towa can be seen scowling in the Shadow Realm, planning another scheme,baby Fu crying in the corner)

 **Five people looking for peace for their home!**

(We see Cole fixing up his elderly neighbours door, using his various pokemon for assistance, a blue streak transitions the scene)

 **(Go! Go! Go!)**

(The Great Ape zord smacks a monster around, and smacks his chest and roars)

 **There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,**

(The Prometheus ship stops rubble landing on civilians on the ground)

 **Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!**

(The Icarus zord flies high in the sky, going for a flank attack against the monster)

 **Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,**

(The zords combine to form the Capsule Strike Megazord)

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp is the number one team!**

(The Capsule Strike Megazord uses it's finishing move, destroying the monster)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(The rangers sit in their individual cockpits looking triumphant)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule C-ORP!**

(Title screen appears saying,"Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!")

* * *

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp-Chapter 2-Ranger Recruitment!**

A young Egyptian man with a large purple mohawk was walking towards a gym (a real gym not a pokemon one). He was wearing a almost skintight yellow shirt with a brown jacket covering it, his body definition was clear with the clothes he was wearing, and it was clear he was very well built. As he entered the gym, most likely with the intent to work out, two people approached him.

"Are you Enzo Yukimara,?" Kylie asked.

Enzo smirked slightly whilst looking her up and down, checking her out. He then replied saying,"Yeah I am, what do you need?"

Kon replied instead of Kylie telling him,"We need you and your friend Cole Jones' help with a matter,".

Enzo turned around walking back towards the gym using his hand to signal to follow him.

* * *

Cole looked towards the door whilst continuing to lift his weights, he was about 5'9 with light brown skin and black spikey hair, he had a yellow tank top on. A black jacket could be seen next to his water across the room.

"Yo Cole, these two were looking for us," Enzo said, pointing towards Kylie and Kon with little effort.

Cole sat back up, placing his weights down,"What can we help you with?"

Kylie replied,"My name is Kylie Briefs and this is my assistant Kon, we are here to request you help the people of Sinnoh once again,"

Cole scoffed with vigour and told them,"We've been out of the hero game a few years now, it's gotta be pretty important to bring us out of retirement,"

Kon pulled out a silver briefcase and opened it on Kylie's silent request, he then proclaimed,"We need you to help us fight away evil as the blue and yellow Poke Rangers!"

Enzo and Cole reeled back in utter shock that they were being approached with the possibility of becoming Poke Rangers.

* * *

Almonac grabbed Atlas' left arm and ripped the Flame Sabre from his grasp and sent him flying with his open palm.

"This guy is too strong for me to take on by myself, the only chance I've got is if I use my finishing move,but I've only got one shot at it!" Atlas thought to himself whilst picking himself off the ground.

He pulled out his Proton blaster and set off a few shots to get some damage off on Almonac. He placed his two arms out in front of his chest and a ball of energy formed in the palm of his two hands. He twisted his body to the right, reeling his arm back with it. He then shouted, " **Finishing Move! Fire Blast!** " and let off the ball of pure fire towards the monster.

The blast sent the monster reeling back, with sparks shooting off its body, however Atlas wasn't done yet, he knew that the blast would only hurt the monster and not destroy him so he went for another attack. Whilst running towards the monster he ducked and grabbed his sword off the ground and then lept into the air, he roared, " **Red Power Fist,Hiyahhh!** ".

The fist made contact with Almonac and nearly destroyed him, both fighters reeled back, exhausted.

* * *

"So let me get this right, you're offering us the chance to become Poke Rangers and fight monsters?" Enzo said.

"And why us anyway?" Cole added.

Kylie,with a calm tone, which was completely in contrast with Enzo and Cole's tone; said,"To answer both your questions,yes we are offering you the chance to fight evil as Poke Rangers. You're both legends in Sinnoh for your bravery in the terrorist attack that happened in Veilstone City last year. That alone makes you the best candidates for joining the Poke Rangers Capsule Corp. And fyi they're demons we're fighting, not just monsters,".

Enzo replied,"Poke Rangers Capsule Corp? What a gimpy team name,".

KonKon angrily shouted whilst leaping out of his seat,"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I MADE THE TEAM NAME!"

Cole quipped with a smirk,"Enzo don't be mean lets hear them out, being Poke Rangers would be cool, even if we'd have a shitty team name,".

Enzo replied,also with a smirk,"At least it isn't as bad as some team names,like who wants to be like those teams in Hoenn called 'Poke Rangers Bandstand' or 'Poke Rangers Dino Thunder' there isn't even any relation between Dinosaurs and Thunder!".

 **(A/N Gotta have some light teasing in here :D)**

Kylie stayed stone faced throughout all the jokes, she simply said "Are you in or not? Because your team member is in trouble right now and needs your help,".

Everyone suddenly became serious again and Cole asked seriously,"Who's our enemy?"

Kon and Kylie started to explain,"Last year a ancient dark force of demons from the Netherworld started to invade through the cracks between our plains. My sister Bulma funded a program that I lead to develop our own Poke Morphers, the morpher was given to a person specially picked by my sister,Atlas. He has been fighting bravely the past year defending Sinnoh with the littlest amount of publicity possible, however Valik's forces have became stronger and stronger to the point he can't do it alone anymore. It took awhile but we were able to make two more morphers,for you two to wield,".

Enzo said seriously,"And he's out there in trouble right now? With all the good he's done to protect the region,we'd be monsters to deny your offer,".

Cole joined in, "Just tell us what you need us to do,".

Kon and Kylie smiled broadly, the team was finally assembled.

* * *

Atlas was thrown across the route by Almonac's latest assault, Atlas fell back down slightly, struggling to get back up. He thought to himself,"Can't back down,gotta keep going,fight till the end,".

He started to walk towards Almonac once again with his Flame Sabre ready to strike, however two sets of footsteps could be heard approaching behind him.

"Hey ugly!".

"I'd run if I was you!".

The two friends walked next to Atlas,Enzo told Atlas,"Kylie sent us to help you, I'm Enzo and that's Cole, we're here to help you take this guy down,".

Atlas looked confused and asked,"And how are you guys gonna help me?".

Cole answered for Enzo," By doing this,ready bro?".

"Ready,".

Enzo went first," **Capsule Morpher, Thunder!,** ".

Cole subsequently went," **Capsule Morpher, Hydro Pump!,** ".

As they both said their morphing call they pulled their right arms back and pressed down onto the screen of their morphers, it scanned their fingerprints, and they then moved their right arms towards the left side of their mouths as they said their call. A mini cloud of pure electricity consumed Enzo's body and as the cloud disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a yellow suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

A orb of water consumed Cole's body and as the water evaporated a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a blue suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

They stood straight and saluted shouting, "Blue/Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!". A explosion representing their ranger colour set off behind them after they said this.

Atlas looked completely amazed that he wasn't alone anymore, but was now part of a team! They all walked a few steps forward and started their call:

" **As Hot As A Inferno,Red Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Electrifying As A Storm,Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Elegant As The Ocean,Blue Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

 **"Together We Are The Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!".**

All three of their ranger colours set off behind them. Almonac was bewildered by the appearance of two new rangers,and the realisation that he stood no chance against the three of them dawned upon him, however he was a demon and had to fight till the end.

"Let's do this then rangers," Almonac roared with false bravado.

"Enzo,Cole,we all have access to weapons individual to us,however I don't know how to call upon your weapons so you'll have to fight without them," Atlas informed his team.

Underneath their suits they smirked as they walked forward,"Don't worry we know what to say,".

"Thunder Lance!".

"Aqua Axe!".

Like Atlas' weapon Enzo's lance was mostly silver with the handle being yellow and the tips of both end being gold. However Cole's axe was mostly blue with some silver throughout it. They both ran towards Almonac, going under his swinging fist and striking him from either side.

"Aqua Axe,Aqua jet!".

"Thunder Lance,"Volt Tackle!".

The two attacks caused the rangers main element to radiate off their weapon,the combined forces of water and electricity causing even more damage to Almonac.

"And here I thought electric moves don't affect ground types," Enzo quipped.

"Let's finish the guy," Cole proclaimed.

Over their communicators Kylie's voice could be heard,she said to the rangers,"Your weapons can combine to make the Tri Blaster,you can do it by folding the lance and sword and placing them on the axe,the lance pieces making the blaster nozzle and the sword making the underside of the blaster and the handle!"

"Okay let's do it rangers," Atlas suggested.

"Whatever you say boss," Enzo replied,happy to take orders.

They did what was instructed by Kylie, the lance and sword folded with little effort,with the axe being the main body of the blaster,and the lance pieces making the nozzle. The sword became the underside with the handle and trigger formed. Atlas got onto one knee with the blaster and aimed it at Almonac,with Enzo and Cole on either side of him, providing energy.

"See ya Almonac!" Atlas shouted towards the demon.

" **Tri Blaster...** " They all said.

" **Ready...** " Enzo said.

" **Aimed...** " Cole said.

" **Fire!** " Atlas shouted.

A large ball of energy left the blaster and obliterated Almonac's body completely.

They stood their waiting to see if he would grow or not.

* * *

A humanoid purple Tentacruel looking creature was watching the battle from the Netherworld, a blue lady with white hair and a red dress asked him," Do you want me to use my staff to make Almonac grow Valik?".

Valik simply replied,"Don't bother,save your energy Towa," in a gruff voice.

A large monster was also watching the fight,his name was Robustus,he had the same skin of a Haxorus and the body of a Throh,he had horns which looked like they were the same material of the blades near a Haxorus' mouth. He wielded a two pronged trident. In the corner of the room was a crib with a little demon child inside, the child looked similar to Towa,the childs name was Fu

* * *

When it was clear to the rangers Almonac wasn't going to grow they teleported back to the hidden Capsule Corp facility. Enzo and Cole were introduced to the immediate staff at Capsule Corp.

"So what's next Kylie,we wait around for Valik and his cronies to attack us?" Enzo asked,curious.

"What's next is you guys go to your new rooms and have a good nights sleep, tomorrow at 0600 we're having a briefing so you understand your equipment, and then we're having team bonded exercises," Kylie ordered.

Atlas smiled as he already understood how the equipment worked and could get a sleep in. However Cole noticed and said," I don't know why you're laughing Atlas, it's a **team** exercise,and we're a team now bud!"

Atlas' eyes went wide as he realised he was right,the whole room started laughing at his grimace.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the end of the second chapter/episode! I hope you all enjoyed and it was a sufficient length, normal chapters most likely will be 2000 words long,maybe a little more. Now I guess it's time to proof check this! Next part should be up by the 25th of April, until then, see ya!**

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Poke Rangers Capsule Corp...**_

 **Cole: Let's get this guy!**

 **Ripper: I won't be defeated by you pathetic rangers!**

 **All: It's zord time!**

 **All: Capsule Strike Megazord!**

 **Chapter 3= Arise Capsule Strike Megazord!**


	3. Arise Capsule Strike Megazord!

**A/N: Thank my chronic procrastination for the fact that you're getting this chapter early.**

 **Just realised I haven't described what KonKon looks like. Put simply, he's white, has black hair and brown eyes, and it's in a ponytail. Pretty bland lookin' guy. His clothing will be explained next chapter with everyone else.**

* * *

 **Go Rangers**

(The rangers slowly walk towards the camera, explosions go off behind them)

 **Go Rangers**

(We see the main villains walking towards the camera, with explosions going off behind them as well)

 **Go! Go! Go!**

(The two previous shots come together as we see the two sides walking towards each other)

 **Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!**

(We cut to Atlas feeding his Monferno, he then looks up towards the camera, a red streak hits the screen,causing a transition)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We transition to Enzo hitting a punching bag, sending it off its chain across the room, a yellow streak hits the screen, cutting us away)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We see Enzo and Atlas fighting a group of MaraChomps, with Enzo wielding his Thunder Lance to dispatch the demons quicker. Atlas fires his proton blaster and destroys a herd of them)

 **Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,**

(Enzo, Atlas, Cole, Kylie and Kon all are staring at the sunset)

 **Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,**

(Enzo, Cole, Kylie, Kon and Atlas are all having fun in the sun, enjoying life)

 **Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam**

(Valik, Robustus and Towa can be seen scowling in the Shadow Realm, planning another scheme,baby Fu crying in the corner)

 **Five people looking for peace for their home!**

(We see Cole fixing up his elderly neighbours door, using his various pokemon for assistance, a blue streak transitions the scene)

 **(Go! Go! Go!)**

(The Great Ape zord smacks a monster around, and smacks his chest and roars)

 **There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,**

(The Prometheus ship stops rubble landing on civilians on the ground)

 **Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!**

(The Icarus zord flies high in the sky, going for a flank attack against the monster)

 **Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,**

(The zords combine to form the Capsule Strike Megazord)

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp is the number one team!**

(The Capsule Strike Megazord uses it's finishing move, destroying the monster)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(The rangers sit in their individual cockpits looking triumphant)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule C-ORP!**

(Title screen appears saying,"Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!")

* * *

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp-Chapter 3-Arise Capsule Strike Megazord**

The rangers were all in their individual cockpits testing out their zords, it had been 2 days since Enzo and Cole joined Capsule Corp and became the blue and yellow Capsule Corp rangers! They were both still trying to grasp the concept of their zords. Enzo's zord was called the Prometheus Zord, which was named after the space plane concept put forward by the Orbital Sciences Corporation in late 2010 as part of the second phase of NASADA's Commercial Crew Development project, a project which Kylie and her sister Bulma worked on. The zord looked like a vertical spaceship, which was completely yellow with silver trimmings around the ship's rim, it also had a purple orb on it, which was also the screen used by the pilot to see out of. The cockpit was rather small and enclosed with two joysticks, one on each side of the controls, at the back of the cockpit the door was pure yellow with a silver Capsule Corp logo at the back.

Cole's zord was called the Icarus Zord, named after a Dragonite owned by a friend of Kylie's ( **A/N: Kudos to anyone who gets the reference** ). It looked almost exactly like a Dragonite, however it had two horns on its head and it was completely blue except for its silver underbelly and horns. The cockpit was almost identical to Enzo's except it was blue instead of yellow. Lastly, Atlas was in the cockpit of his Great Ape Zord, unlike the other rangers Atlas already knew how to use his zord, so he was just waiting for his teammates to be ready to attempt to combine the zords together. The Great Ape Zord put simply was a Darmanitan in zord form. It's arms were larger than its legs and used them to help move its body. Its body was completely red, however the zord's face was silver.

Over the communicators Kylie ordered the rangers,"Rangers,time to initiate the Capsule Strike Megazord formation!".

"Understood," Enzo replied.

"Lets hit it," Cole added on.

"Lets do it team!" Atlas encouraged.

The Prometheus Zord folded upwards, splitting somewhat in half, with one foot popping out each half. The Great Ape Zord's arms and legs folded in, making the chest of the megazord. The Icarus zord's arms and legs also folded in, however the wings stayed out, the sides of the Icarus zord also produced two new large arms for the megazord. The Prometheus Zord and Great Ape Zord connected to form the body, with the Icarus zord attaching to the back of the Great Ape Zord, and the arms clipping on to the Great Ape Zord's side. From the new combined Great Ape and Icarus zord, a head popped up.

The rangers said in unison, "Capsule Strike Megazord!".

The megazord stood triumphantly, however sparks started running through the entire megazord, including the ranger's cockpits. When it reached the rangers they all started screaming in pain, with muffled transmissions going to Kylie and the rest of the team.

KonKon questioned, "Kylie,what should we do?".

Kylie ordered, "Shut down the megazord's functions, and activate the forced zord disconnection!".

Random scientists started to pull levers and click buttons which eventually forced the megazord to disconnect and eject the rangers.

* * *

"What the hell happened in there?" Atlas shouted.

"We could have been seriously hurt in there!" Cole added.

Kylie calmly replied, "There must have been a kink in the system, go to your quarters and rest up, we'll call you if we need your help,".

The rangers all walked off begrudgingly.

* * *

Valik and Robustus were chilling playing cards, with Valik as usual having the superior hand and Robustus bluffing his way through the entire game. Towa was in her lab playing with her various chemicals and DNA samples. Her use of the para-science with her magic and science was the usual source of demons. She was currently working on a demon which was the mix of a Scolipede and Cacturne. As she put the finishing touches on her demon, Fu started crying, the small demons cries were so strong that it smashed some random vials, mixing into Towa's concoction creating a demon of his own creation. Instead of being a Scolipede and Cacturne hybrid, the monster came out as a Scolipede,Cacturne and Zangoose combo. It had the body and legs of a Zangoose, the head of a Scolipede and arms of a Cacturne. The hands however had abnormally large claws, almost too big for practical use.

"Ripper at your service ma'am!" The monster said.

"Fu my dear son, whatever you did, I love it! Go attack the rangers my dear Ripper, destroy them and we'll grant you anything you please," Towa exclaimed.

"I won't fail you!".

Fu sat in his crib, calm at last.

* * *

Enzo and Atlas were playing pool, with Cole watching TV on the other end of the recreation room. Enzo cheered as he got another ball in a hole, Cole tried to ignore the noise as he was trying to focus on his show. He was watching this show on the international channel which seemed to be based around the Poke Rangers Dino Thunder, as they wore the same suit as the hoenn team.

"Do you guys ever think they'll make a show about us?" Cole asked intrigued into their insight on the matter.

"I hope so it looks so cool," Atlas replied.

"I don't know, it looks pretty corny to me," Enzo added.

"You're only saying that because the last time we were on TV, you made a fool of yourself," Cole replied.

Enzo's face dropped slightly as he was reminded of that dastardly interview. He was about to make some sort of comment back towards Cole but their communicators went off.

"Rangers, a monster has been spotted in Hearthome city, get over there and stop it!" Kon informed them.

The rangers teleported off to Hearthome city, ready to fight the latest demon sent to disrupt the peace in Sinnoh.

* * *

The rangers spotted Ripper destroying buildings on his way towards the gym, with him were a group of these creatures. They had the bodies of a Machop (however they were about 5'7 instead of their usual height) and the masks of a Marowak, they also had swords which appeared to be made out of bone. Enzo and Cole were already briefed on the creatures and were prepared to see them. The creatures were called MaraChops.

"Hey idiots, what do you think you're doing?" Enzo asked.

"If you wanted to die all you needed to do was ask," Cole added.

"Let's make this fast team," Atlas told them.

" **Ready?** " Atlas asked.

" **Ready!** "

" **Capsule Morpher, Fire Blast!** ".

" **Capsule Morpher, Thunder!** ".

" **Capsule Morpher, Hydro Pump!** ".

As they said their morphing calls they pulled their right arms back and pressed down onto the screen of their morphers, it scanned their fingerprints, and they then moved their right arms towards the left side of their mouths as they said their calls. A inferno of fire consumed Atlas' body and as the fire disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a red suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

A mini cloud of pure electricity consumed Enzo's body and as the cloud disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a yellow suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

A orb of water consumed Cole's body and as the water evaporated a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a blue suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

They all walked a few steps forward and started their call:

" **As Hot As A Inferno,Red Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Electrifying As A Storm,Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Elegant As The Ocean,Blue Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

 **"Together We Are The Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!".**

A giant explosion went off behind them with a mix of red,blue and yellow in it. The rangers then called for their weapons:

"Flame Sabre!"

"Thunder Lance!".

"Aqua Axe!".

They all started to run towards the MaraChops ready to fight. Enzo pulled out his Proton Blaster and shot three of the MaraChops down, he used the body of one of the MaraChops to propel his body in the air, twisting back down with his Thunder Lance to strike two of them from behind. Unknown to him a MaraChop came behind him ready to strike, however a shot from Atlas' gun destroyed the monster.

"Thanks for the help," Enzo said.

"No problem," Atlas replied, striking down two MaraChops as he said so.

Ripper ran towards Atlas and brought down his claws onto Atlas' Flame Sabre, the two contacting weapons cause a very small explosion, propelling both Atlas and Ripper backwards. From the side a blast hit Ripper's side as a shout could be heard,"Aqua Axe,water pulse!".

Atlas roundhouse kicked Ripper away from him after the blast and gathered with the other two rangers.

"Nice work taking care of his goons," Cole exclaimed.

"Thanks,these guys are chumps compared to us," Enzo replied.

"We're not done yet guys, I think it's time we show this punk not to mess with the Poke Rangers!" Atlas proclaimed.

Ripper arose from the rubble he was smashed into and roared,"I'm no punk! I'm the great Ripper!".

"No one cares ugly," Cole shouted towards the demon.

"Ready guys?" Atlas asked his teammates.

"Ready!" they replied.

They placed their two arms out in front of their chests and a ball of energy formed in the palm of both their hands. They all twisted their bodies to the right, reeling their arms back with it.

" **Finishing Move! Fire Blast!** "

" **Finishing Move! Hydro Pump!** "

" **Finishing Move! Thunder!** "

A orb of pure fire unleashed from Atlas' hands,from Enzo a orb of pure electricity was unleashed,finally from Cole a orb of pure water was shot out. The three orbs travelled and ripped straight through the monsters body. Ripper fell back a few steps, appearing to be fine.

"Was that supposed to hu-," He started to say before falling back,exploding.

* * *

"Should I make this monster grow Valik?" Towa asked, staff at the ready.

"Sure, it won't hinder us in the long run to do so," Valik replied.

Towa held her staff in the air, the staff producing a dark purple aura,"Demonic spirits, grant us the strength to give this monster a second chance at life!". A tremendous blast of dark energy came of her staff, travelling to Ripper's remains.

* * *

Ripper's remains reformed and he grew, however his skin was peeling off, his skeleton see-able at parts.

"Damn you told us they got ugly when grown but that's next level ugly!" Enzo proclaimed to Atlas.

"Rangers it's time to call the zords!" Kylie said over the communicator.

"But the megazord is still messed up?" Cole questioned.

"Don't worry about that," Kylie told them.

"Okay, ready guys?" Atlas asked.

"Ready," they replied.

They all pressed a button on their morphers, bringing up a interactive screen going from 1-9, they pressed the buttons **2-4-6-8** and all called, " **Capsule zords arise!** ".

From a secret zord bay in the Wayward cave the Great Ape Zord came out, carefully avoiding crushing any wildlife as it did so.

Out of the Great Marsh, the Icarus Zord arose, quickly shooting out of the lake towards the air, to the shock of a little boy going to buy some ice cream.

Finally, out of Fuego Ironworks the Prometheus Zord shot out of a hidden zord bay and launched off.

The rangers got into their zords. Enzo asked,"So what's the plan without the megazord?".

"Trust me I can handle this without the megazord, don't forget I've been doing this for a year now!" Atlas assured them.

" **Great Ape Battlezord formation now!** ".

The zords arms and legs retracted back into its body, bringing out more slim versions, with the arms came two batons for the battlezord. The head also retracted and instead of a Darmanitan face, a humanoid face appeared. The newly formed battlezord charged towards Ripper, wielding its batons.

"Let's lay cover fire, spark cannons fire!" Enzo shouted.

"Water gun rockets,fire!" Cole added.

Whilst the ranger's attempts had somewhat success, Ripper was too strong, sending the Ape Battlezord reeling back.

"Rangers, you have to try the megazord configuration again!" Kon said over the communicator.

"He's right rangers," Atlas said.

" **Initiate** **Capsule Strike Megazord formation now!** " They all said in unison.

The Prometheus Zord folded upwards, splitting somewhat in half, with one foot popping out each half. The Great Ape Zord's arms and legs folded in, making the chest of the megazord. The Icarus zord's arms and legs also folded in, however the wings stayed out, the sides of the Icarus zord also produced two new large arms for the megazord. The Prometheus Zord and Great Ape Zord connected to form the body, with the Icarus zord attaching to the back of the Great Ape Zord, and the arms clipping on to the Great Ape Zord's side. From the new combined Great Ape and Icarus zord, a head popped up.

The rangers said in unison, " **Capsule Strike Megazord!** ".

Unlike last time, the megazord stayed functioning to the rangers surprise. They started moving towards Ripper, the monster brandishing his claws. He went to fury swipe the megazord, however the zord caught his left hand and crushed it.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" He roared in pain.

" **Capsule sabre!** " The rangers called. A red sabre unsheathed from the side of the right leg of the megazord, they ran forward with the sabre, striking Ripper a few times with it.

"Stop I give up!" The demon exclaimed.

Atlas coldly replied," We both know once you grow there is no coming back Ripper, lets finish this guys,".

" **Capsule Strike Megazord, SACRED SWORD!** ".

The megazord's sword came crashing down, splitting the monster down the middle, an explosion set of from his falling corpse.

* * *

"I can't believe the megazord worked!" Enzo said back at base.

"It was amazing!" Atlas added on.

"With weaponry like that there is no way we can lose," Cole said.

The all put their hands in the middle,and said in unison," **POKE RANGERS!** ".

Kylie smiled watching the rangers in the doorway, happy they were bonding as a team.

* * *

 **A/N: Felt good to finish another chapter! I think we're finally at filler territory for awhile, which trust me is a good thing, cause I've got a lot planned for this story from chapter 8 onwards. Next episode will involve a major thing for the rangers and the whole company of Capsule Corp. Until then, see ya!**

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Poke Rangers Capsule Corp...**_

 **Cole: Why do we need to hide our identities, we're helping people!**

 **Civilian: Woah who's that**

 **Cole: *Helmet off* I'm the blue Capsule Corp ranger!**

 **Civilian** **: Capsule Corp?!**

 **Civilian: I thought it was a myth there was Poke Rangers in Sinnoh nowadays?!**

 **Chapter 4: Identity Lost! Blue Capsule Corp Ranger revealed!**


	4. Identity Lost! Blue Ranger Revealed!

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry its been awhile,I've just went back to school after the Easter holidays and it's maddddd trying to balance a social life,my schoolwork and my writing. However when I started this story I made a commitment to you guys, so here's chapter 4! :)**

* * *

 **Go Rangers**

(The rangers slowly walk towards the camera, explosions go off behind them)

 **Go Rangers**

(We see the main villains walking towards the camera, with explosions going off behind them as well)

 **Go! Go! Go!**

(The two previous shots come together as we see the two sides walking towards each other)

 **Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!**

(We cut to Atlas feeding his Monferno, he then looks up towards the camera, a red streak hits the screen,causing a transition)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We transition to Enzo hitting a punching bag, sending it off its chain across the room, a yellow streak hits the screen, cutting us away)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We see Enzo and Atlas fighting a group of MaraChops, with Enzo wielding his Thunder Lance to dispatch the demons quicker. Atlas fires his proton blaster and destroys a herd of them)

 **Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,**

(Enzo, Atlas, Cole, Kylie and Kon all are staring at the sunset)

 **Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,**

(Enzo, Cole, Kylie, Kon and Atlas are all having fun in the sun, enjoying life)

 **Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam**

(Valik, Robustus and Towa can be seen scowling in the Shadow Realm, planning another scheme,baby Fu crying in the corner)

 **Five people looking for peace for their home!**

(We see Cole fixing up his elderly neighbours door, using his various pokemon for assistance, a blue streak transitions the scene)

 **(Go! Go! Go!)**

(The Great Ape zord smacks a monster around, and smacks his chest and roars)

 **There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,**

(The Prometheus ship stops rubble landing on civilians on the ground)

 **Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!**

(The Icarus zord flies high in the sky, going for a flank attack against the monster)

 **Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,**

(The zords combine to form the Capsule Strike Megazord)

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp is the number one team!**

(The Capsule Strike Megazord uses it's finishing move, destroying the monster)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(The rangers sit in their individual cockpits looking triumphant)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule C-ORP!**

(Title screen appears saying,"Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!")

* * *

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp-Chapter 4-** **Identity Lost! Blue Capsule Corp Ranger revealed!**

The rangers were all surrounded around a table in the rec room, an intense arm wrestle was going on between Kon and Cole, Cole was winning, and about to finish off Kon.

"Come on Kon!" Enzo encouraged.

"You've got this Cole!" Atlas proclaimed.

Sweat was dripping off Kon's face as his hand slowly hit the table.

"BOOM, WHO'S YOUR UNDEFEATED CHAMP?" Cole shouted cockily, jumping out of his seat whilst doing it.

"You only won cause of your crazy enhanced ranger strength," Kon said exhausted.

"He's not wrong, I bet I can beat you," Atlas exclaimed with a smirk.

"Ooooo those are fighting words," Enzo uttered.

"You're on, you and me, right here right now!" Cole bellowed with delight to claim another victory.

They both got into position and started to use all their strength to take the other down. Cole started to gain the upper hand with Atlas' arm starting to weaken. It appeared to be a somewhat easy win for Cole, however his arm started to get its position contested by Atlas'. Almost out of nowhere Cole's arm was smashed into the ground, making a huge crack into the table in the process.

"Told you," Kon boasted.

"And the champ has been dethroned!" Enzo proclaimed.

"How the..." Cole muttered to himself, shocked at what just happened, "You were holding back at the start weren't you? it's the only explanation for such a quick comeback,".

Atlas smirked and didn't answer Cole's question.

"Screw you guys, I'm going out for a bit," Cole said, pressing his capsule morpher to teleport away.

* * *

Cole landed in Veilstone City, intending to go to the mart, as he was walking he accidentally walked into someone.

"Sorry dude," Cole said apologetically.

The guy Cole walked into was wearing a brown trench coat over a black shirt and had jet black hair and green eyes. He was about 5'11 and had a muscular build, on his belt he had two poke balls.

"Don't worry about it," The man said smirking.

"Richie! I didn't realise it was you bro, it's been like what, 3 weeks?" Cole proclaimed.

"Feels like forever since we hung out, you and Enzo have been basically missing the last few weeks. You've moved out your apartment and everything," Richie said.

Cole scratched the back of his head and said somewhat awkwardly," Ye we didn't get a chance to tell anyone, we got some new jobs that came with accommodation,".

"Where'd you guys start working?" Richie asked.

"A security branch of Capsule Corp," Cole answered.

"Woah, sounds cool," Richie said.

"Let's go to the game corner and catch up some more bro," Cole replied.

They both started to walk to the game corner together, chatting away.

* * *

"Okay so we'll have two Lumiose fries, one miltank burger, one veggie burger and two chocolate milkshakes please," Richie ordered to the cashier at the game corner's food court.

"Lets go wait at an table bro," Cole said.

"Sure bro, let's go..." Richie started to say before a explosion set off.

Cole and Richie ran outside to see MaraChops attacking various trainers pokemon, a Roselia was sent flying by a MaraChop, Cole started running towards the MaraChops shouting, "Return your pokemon and run!".

Cole flip kicked one of the MaraChops and hit another one in the chest, Richie ran towards one of the monsters and started to wrestle its weapon out of its hand, he was however knocked back by a accidental discharge of energy from the sword. The MaraChops started surround the people running away, luring them into a tighter bunch by threatening them with their weapons. Cole smashed two MaraChops heads together before realising.

"Shit! There's only one way out of this," Cole said out loud to himself.

His morpher started going off, "Cole, the other rangers will be en route to your location in a few minutes, don't morph and reveal your identity!" Kylie ordered.

Cole pressed a button on his morpher and said, "I can't not morph Kylie, people could be killed!".

Kylie started shouting through the morpher, "Don't do it!.

Cole walked towards a open area in the herd of corralled people and said, " **Capsule Morpher, Hydro Pump!** ".

As he said his morphing call he pulled his right arm back and pressed down onto the screen of his morpher, it scanned his fingerprint, and he then moved his right arm towards the left side of his mouth as he said his call. A orb of water consumed Cole's body and as the water evaporated a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a blue suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

" **As Elegant As The Ocean,Blue Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

A blue explosion set off behind him, murmurs were heard from the people, some who had got footage of the morph on their cellphones.

"Did that hero dude just morph into a Poke Ranger?".

"We still have those guys here?".

"Cole Jones just morphed into a Blue Poke Ranger?!".

"Did he say Capsule Corp?".

Richie stood amazed at his friends transformation, "So that's what you've been doing," he thought to himself.

Cole started to run towards the demonic foot soldiers brandishing his axe, he slid under one of the MaraChop's swings and flipped over a MaraChop, slashing it as he came down, he drew his blaster and shot the other MaraChop in the back. He started to attack more of them, eventually starting to get overwhelmed.

He shouted, " **Aqua Jet!** " sending a surge of water in a diagonal line destroying MaraChops, him travelling with it. The other rangers appeared .

"We need to morph, but there's too many people around," Enzo exclaimed.

"Screw it, they already know we exist now and who Cole is, we might as well give them a show," Atlas replied.

" **Ready?** " Atlas asked.

" **Ready!** "

" **Capsule Morpher, Fire Blast!** ".

" **Capsule Morpher, Thunder!** ".

As they said their morphing calls they pulled their right arms back and pressed down onto the screen of their morphers, it scanned their fingerprints, and they then moved their right arms towards the left side of their mouths as they said their calls. A inferno of fire consumed Atlas' body and as the fire disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a red suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

A mini cloud of pure electricity consumed Enzo's body and as the cloud disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. He was in a yellow suit with a white chest plate, white boots and white gloves. The gloves and boots had a gold bit surrounding them. The suit had a gold belt as well, with a blaster holster on it. The helmet had a black horizontal visor with a gold outline. It also had a little white section next to the chin area.

" **As Hot As A Inferno,Red Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Electrifying As A Storm,Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

A yellow and red explosion set off behind them, murmurs could be heard from the memorised civilians, the majority of them recording the legendary reveal of the newest team of Poke Rangers. Enzo started striking the demons with his Thunder Lance, them easily falling to his weapon. Atlas went for a different approach and brandished his proton blaster with his Flame Sabre, he started setting off a little barrage of blasts before finishing them with his sabre. Eventually the team dwindled down the monsters down to a small group.

"Lets end this," Atlas ordered.

They placed their two arms out in front of their chests and a ball of energy formed in the palm of both their hands. They all twisted their bodies to the right, reeling their arms back with it.

" **Finishing Move! Fire Blast!** "

" **Finishing Move! Hydro Pump!** "

" **Finishing Move! Thunder!** "

A orb of pure fire unleashed from Atlas' hands, from Enzo a orb of pure electricity was unleashed, finally from Cole a orb of pure water was shot out. The three orbs travelled and ripped straight through the group of expendable demons.

The group of people started running towards them with their phones out ready to conduct their own interview, however amongst the group was a real reporter from Jubilife City, she went up to the rangers.

"Hello, this is Kathy Langford, Jubilife News, I'm sure we all have a ton of questions, but I believe the biggest on everyone's mind is, Capsule Corp? Since when have they made Poke Rangers?"

The rangers all removed their helmets to Kylie's shock, who had not stopped buzzing on their morphers to not reveal anything.

"To answer your question Kathy, a year ago a Capsule Corp project was put into motion when the demons from the Netherworld started trying to invade, we tried as a government sanctioned operation to keep it as secret as possible, all your questions can be answered at a press conference, call us and we'll try and sort something out," Atlas informed her, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Thank you, not just for agreeing to host a conference but protecting us without the goal of gaining fame, but one more final quick question, who are you guys?" Kathy said.

The rangers looked to each other before Cole walked forward first, "My name is Cole Jones, and I am the Blue Capsule Corp Ranger!".

Enzo walked forward next, " My name is Enzo Yukimara and I am the Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!".

Finally Atlas walked forward, " My name is Atlas Ward, and I am the Red Capsule Corp Ranger!".

They all said in unison, "And we are the Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!".

* * *

 **A/N: I got lazy and decided to save the conference for the start of next chapter, no monster this chapter and it was pretty much just a Cole centred chapter. Shorter than usual, but better than nothing I suppose** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **next chapter should be up by next week at the latest.**

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Poke Rangers Capsule Corp...**_

 **Enzo: At least that's over now.**

 **Atlas: Nothing to hide anymore.**

 **Kon: Rangers, I and Kylie have finished your new Capsule Corp uniforms!**

 **Cole: Guys I don't think we can beat this guy**

 **Robustus: It's over rangers!**

 **Chapter 5: Rangers vs Robustus, Unwinnable Fight!**


	5. Rangers Vs Robustus, Unwinnable Fight!

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter guys, I found out I was going away with my family on the weekend I was planning to write so it took awhile, also I'm happy to announce that we'll be having a crossover with NinninShuriken's story Poke Rangers Magical Fury soon. I'm not sure yet if it'll take place in my story or his but either way make sure to check it out :D Now onwards to the chapter...**

* * *

The rangers were sitting in their briefing about the upcoming press conference, all of the rangers looked profoundly bored with Cole looking the most bored out of them all.

"We get it already man, don't reveal too much, keep it short and simple, there's no need to keep going over and over it," Cole interrupted the head of PR. Before the head of PR could reply Kylie and KonKon came into the room with three boxes. Kon had a black shirt on and a black jacket over it with the Capsule Corp logo on the back. Kylie was wearing something similar however she had a yellow shirt on underneath.

"What are those Kon?" Enzo asked intrigued.

"And why are you guys wearing the same clothes right now?" Atlas added on.

Kon and Kylie walked up to the rangers and placed one of the boxes in front of each of them. Kylie slammed Cole's box in front of him obviously still angry about what he did. "These are your new Capsule Corp uniforms rangers," Kon replied.

"Uniforms?" The rangers said almost completely in sync together.

"We've decided now we're going public,because of someone in this room." Kylie stared at Cole saying this. "We should have a uniform to make us more official as a corporation,".

The rangers started tearing into their boxes and put their new uniforms on. Instead of their old assortment of clothes they were now wearing a shirt representing their ranger colour. The ranger's jackets were different to Kon's and Kylie's however because they were made out of leather and had a small pattern on the jacket of their ranger colour. The Capsule Corp logo was also in their ranger colour, on the left breast of the jacket the rangers had a number in their ranger colour. Atlas had a 1, Enzo had a 2 and Cole had a 3. In their boxes they still had a hoodie similar to their jackets as well, for leisurely wear.

"So Enzo, Atlas what do you think of them?" Kylie asked purposely missing off Cole.

"Wow, totally not immature..." Cole muttered.

"They're morphenomenal Kylie!" Atlas exclaimed whilst flexing in the mirror.

Kon and Kylie were obviously pleased, Kylie said smirking,"Good, because it's too late to change them now, now lets get to this conference!".

* * *

 **Go Rangers**

(The rangers slowly walk towards the camera, explosions go off behind them)

 **Go Rangers**

(We see the main villains walking towards the camera, with explosions going off behind them as well)

 **Go! Go! Go!**

(The two previous shots come together as we see the two sides walking towards each other)

 **Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!**

(We cut to Atlas feeding his Monferno, he then looks up towards the camera, a red streak hits the screen,causing a transition)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We transition to Enzo hitting a punching bag, sending it off its chain across the room, a yellow streak hits the screen, cutting us away)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(We see Enzo and Atlas fighting a group of MaraChops, with Enzo wielding his Thunder Lance to dispatch the demons quicker. Atlas fires his proton blaster and destroys a herd of them)

 **Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,**

(Enzo, Atlas, Cole, Kylie and Kon all are staring at the sunset)

 **Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,**

(Enzo, Cole, Kylie, Kon and Atlas are all having fun in the sun, enjoying life)

 **Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam**

(Valik, Robustus and Towa can be seen scowling in the Shadow Realm, planning another scheme,baby Fu crying in the corner)

 **Five people looking for peace for their home!**

(We see Cole fixing up his elderly neighbours door, using his various pokemon for assistance, a blue streak transitions the scene)

 **(Go! Go! Go!)**

(The Great Ape zord smacks a monster around, and smacks his chest and roars)

 **There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,**

(The Prometheus ship stops rubble landing on civilians on the ground)

 **Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!**

(The Icarus zord flies high in the sky, going for a flank attack against the monster)

 **Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,**

(The zords combine to form the Capsule Strike Megazord)

 **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp is the number one team!**

(The Capsule Strike Megazord uses it's finishing move, destroying the monster)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule Corp!**

(The rangers sit in their individual cockpits looking triumphant)

 **Poke Rangers, Capsule C-ORP!**

(Title screen appears saying,"Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!")

* * *

 _ **Poke Rangers Capsule Corp-Chapter 5-**_ _ **Rangers vs Robustus, Unwinnable Fight!**_

* * *

The rangers had already walked up to their podiums, posing for photos waiting for the press to sit down.

"Try not to mess this interview up Z," Cole muttered to Enzo whilst the flock of reporters settled.

"You guys really need to tell me that story someday!" Atlas added on.

"Never!" Enzo hissed to him.

Now the reporters had settled one started to walk up to the mic,"Hi this is Mimi Tawakewara from the Daily Bugle and my question is a light question to start off with: How does it feel being Sinnoh's most famous celebrities in Sinnohian history in just **one** night?".

Atlas moved closer to his mic and replied, "It feels phenomenal Mimi, the greatest fear about being exposed to the public is how the public would react, such a happy reaction warms my heart,". He gave her a little smile, enough to get her a little flustered.

"Next question, how erm do you guys handle destroying the demons, do you feel like you're committing murder or are you contempt with it? Do you guys have psychologists or something to help you through..." Mimi started to say. Cole however interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to stop you there Mimi but to answer your questions, they started this, we're like soldiers going to war, we may not enjoy it but it's a necessary evil. And yes we do actually have a psychologist of the Capsule Corp payroll, though she doesn't get much use,".

Mimi sat down as a man with fair brown hair went up to the mic, he had a pen and notepad out.

"Hello, this is Brian Faraday and this a question for Enzo, does it feel uncomfortable being a ranger colour usually associated with females? Do you feel secure with your masculinity or do you feel emasculated with such a typically female associated colour?".

Enzo's usually light brown skin went bright red with a question being directed straight at him. "Erm to answer your erm question Brain, I am um..." He rambled.

Cole however cutted in, " Colours regardless of what circumstance shouldn't be associated with a certain gender, as it's just a pointless way to oppress people from expressing their love for different colours,".

Brian sat down as another reporter took his place.

* * *

Valik was drinking some sake whilst watching some Super Sentai, Towa was breastfeeding Fu, and everything was contempt in the Netherworld. Well almost everything. Robustus was getting increasingly more annoyed watching the rangers win over the public at the press conference.

"Stupid fools, how can't they see that the rangers are the bad guys! We just wanted to do a simple invasion and mass murder, nobody would have gotten hurt," Robustus roared, smashing the table he was sitting at. "I've got an idea, I'm going to destroy the rangers myself!".

Valik turned to him, "And how sure are you that you'd win Robustus?".

"Unlike you Valik, I'm not still injured after the incident, I could easily destroy them whilst you just sit back as usual," Robustus roared back to him.

"Go then you fool, but don't expect our help, you've made your bed, you can be destroyed in it." Valik said calmly, however it was in the scary kind of calm way that instantly calmed down Robustus enough to apologise.

"I'm sorry for lashing out Valik, I'm just riled up." He apologised.

"Don't worry about it my friend, good luck." Valilk replied.

Robustus walked away ready to attack the rangers.

* * *

About an hour into the conference the rangers morphers went off.

"Rangers, Robustus is attacking Sunyshore City, hurry over there," Kylie said.

"I'm sorry to cut this short everyone but there is a monster for us to deal with, wish us luck!" Atlas said jumping out his seat. The rangers then teleported off to the amazement of the reporters.

* * *

Robustus was walking towards the gym however the rangers appeared in front of him.

"This is Robustus? I'm disappointed." Cole exlaimed.

"Thought he would look cooler," Enzo proclaimed.

Robustus roared angrily, "I'm going to kill yo...".

"Whatever big guy, let's hit it guys," Atlas interrupted.

" **Capsule Morpher, Fire Blast!** ".

" **Capsule Morpher, Thunder!** ".

" **Capsule Morpher, Hydro Pump!** ".

As they said their morphing calls they pulled their right arms back and pressed down onto the screen of their morphers, it scanned their fingerprints, and they then moved their right arms towards the left side of their mouths as they said their calls.

A orb of fire,water and electricity consumed them and transformed them into their suits.

" **As Hot As A Inferno,Red Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Electrifying As A Storm,Yellow Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

" **As Elegant As The Ocean,Blue Capsule Corp Ranger!** ".

 **"Together We Are The Poke Rangers Capsule Corp!".**

A giant explosion went off behind them with a mix of red,blue and yellow in it. The rangers then called for their weapons:

"Flame Sabre!"

"Thunder Lance!".

"Aqua Axe!".

They all started to run towards Robustus ready to fight. Atlas attempted to strike Robustus however it was caught between Robustus' trident, he thrusted the trident forward, injuring Atlas. Enzo's lance struck Robustus' back, stopping his pursuit of Atlas. Cole shouted, " **Aqua Jet!** ". Using the move to gain momentum to damage Robustus. The move sent Robustus sprawling forward. However it wasn't enough to do much damage.

"It's like we aren't even phasing this guy!" Cole shouted to his teammates.

"We've got to keep trying, **Spark!** " Enzo shouted, a bolt of electricity left his lance and hit Robustus, sending him brawling backwards.

Atlas picked himself up off the ground and jumped at Robustus shouting, " **Red Power Fist,Hiyahhh!** ". As he said this his hand was consumed in flames. The attack damaged Robustus significantly enough to send him reeling backwards, lining him up with Cole's axe. Cole then shouted, " **Blue** **Power kick,Hiyahhh!** ". The kick sent Robustus sprawling into a nearby building.

The rangers gathered together, Enzo proclaimed, "We need to form the Tri Blaster!".

The lance and sword folded,with the axe becoming the main body of the blaster,and the lance pieces making the nozzle. The sword became the underside with the handle and trigger formed. Atlas got onto one knee with the blaster and aimed it at Robustus,with Enzo and Cole on either side of him, providing energy.

" **Tri Blaster...** " They all said.

" **Ready...** " Enzo said.

" **Aimed...** " Cole said.

" **Fire!** " Atlas shouted.

A large ball of energy left the blaster and went towards Robustus, who had just gotten out of the building's rubble, he took the blast head on, smoke appeared everywhere.

"Did we get him?" Cole asked his teammates.

"You wish rangers!" Robustus hissed towards the rangers, walking towards them, however he had visible damage and had a limp.

"He took the blast head on... guys I don't think we can beat this guy," Atlas said.

Cole looked at his leader, "We can't give up, come on, you're our leader and you've been doing this longer, you must have a plan!".

Atlas was in deep thought for a few seconds before saying, "We need to hit him with everything we've got, and I mean everything, first we're gonna hit him with our Proton Blasters on full power, then we're gonna use our finishing moves on him!".

"And what if that isn't enough?" Enzo asked their leader.

Atlas simply said, "Then we go down fighting, **Ready!** ".

" **Ready!** "

They all pulled their Proton Blasters out and turned it up to the max settings.

" **Proton Blasters, Fire!** "

The blasts damaged Robustus,slowing him down tremendously, however it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Finishing move time," Cole said to his teammates

They placed their two arms out in front of their chests and a ball of energy formed in the palm of both their hands. They all twisted their bodies to the right, reeling their arms back with it.

" **Finishing Move! Fire Blast!** "

" **Finishing Move! Hydro Pump!** "

" **Finishing Move! Thunder!** "

A orb of pure fire unleashed from Atlas' hands,from Enzo a orb of pure electricity was unleashed,finally from Cole a orb of pure water was shot out. The three orbs travelled and ripped straight through Robustus, nearly destroying him.

"We've nearly took this son of a bitch down!" Atlas proclaimed to his team, scrunching his hands in triumph,however Robustus was still walking towards the rangers.

"I'm not going down yet Red Ranger, **Brutal Swing!** " Robustus roared. ( **A/N:** **He sure roars a lot** ) A barrage of dark energy came towards the rangers, sending them sprawling backwards, explosions going off behind them. The rangers were all demorphed by the blast.

"Ugh.. we're done," Enzo said, trying to clamber back up.

"This was an honour guys, don't worry, another team will take over for us, I heard that the Samurai rangers aren't that busy right now, I've got connections, I'll make a call or two," Cole said to his comrades, in obvious pain.

"You won't be able to call anyone up genius, we'll be dead," Enzo replied.

"Oh shit yeah you're right, well, we're fucked," Cole proclaimed.

Atlas slowly arose as Enzo and Cole were talking, "We're not done guys, we're Poke Rangers! We're part of an amazing legacy, we can't dishonour them by giving up now!". As he was saying this, a red aura surrounded his body. He grabbed his morpher and walked towards Robustus saying," **Capsule Morpher, Fire Blast!,** ".

A inferno of fire consumes his body and as the fire disappeared a suit had appeared over his body. However something else happened as he roared in pain, looking like he was about to demorph again. He shouted seemingly to Arceus himself, **"** **AWOKEN SKILL ACTIVATE!"**.

A inferno of fire consumed him again however his suit was different. He was now in a red suit with a crimson chest plate, crimson boots and crimson gloves. The gloves and boots were normal and the helmet was almost the same, with the only difference being a lack of white on the helmet. He ran towards Robustus and shouted with every ounce of energy he had in his body, **"FLARE BLITZ!"**. He ripped through Robustus sending him on his knees, however Atlas demorphed into his normal morphed state. Robustus knew it was time to go, as one more hit and he would have been destroyed.

"We'll finish this another time rangers!" He hissed, teleporting away.

* * *

Back at the base the rangers were talking about Atlas' new 'Awoken Mode'.

"I'm telling you guys, it was just a spur of the moment thing! I have no clue how I did it!" Atlas proclaimed.

"Whatever big guy, you just don't want to show us your cool new move," Cole said.

"That's it Cole! You and me! Poke Battle right now!" Atlas exclaimed.

"You're on!" Cole replied.

"Monferno come on out!"

"Buizel standby for battle!"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was originally about 4,000 words long, with a zord fight and a crazy new storyline reveal. However as I went to save something went wrong so I had to end this early. I couldn't put myself through 2 hours of rewrites sorry :( I'm probably gonna scrap the new storyline anyway, It was stupid. I'm honestly in such a bad mood losing all of that I don't think I can even be bothered to proofread this (Bad I know) Also, I'm looking for a ranger submission so PM me any you have. Until next time, see ya!**

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Poke Rangers Capsule Corp...**_

 **Atlas: Enzo stop! I know you can fight this!**

 **Enzo: Must...Destroy...Red...Ranger...**

 **Cole: Where are my rare candies?!**

 **Chapter 6: Battle of The Primary Colours**


End file.
